What We Could Have
by Aduviri
Summary: This is basically a continual of the Twilight series, NOT based on the upcoming addition Breaking Dawn. I wrote this in Jacob's view and it's set after Eclipse. Rated M for future shinanigans in other chapters. JacobxBella. Multiple Chapters coming soon.


This is written from Jacob's point of view. Not Bella's. Future Chapters to come! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight series or any of its characters. I own nothing.

**Warning**: **Spoilers.** This is technically set after Eclipse and if you haven't read New Moon or Eclipse... I don't highly suggest reading this.

* * *

I saw her before me… my love, my Bella. We were so happy together, so content with our nearly human lives. As she turned I was struck by the beauty of her smile, her truly happy smile, a smile brimming with love and adoration for me- no, for _us._ We had a family, we had a life together; one which we shared with each other. But as I watched her I realized that it wasn't just us in this perfect world. She bent down to a child… a child who I felt I knew. The small boy had to be no more than two or three years old, with his scruffy, short dark-brown hair and medium-tanned skin. As I tried to determine where I knew this boy from, my Bella bent down and swooped the child into her arms, swinging him around under the deep red maple tree. The boy laughed joyously as the warm autumn air dashed playfully through his deep chocolate strands. Swinging around to face me, his small baby arms reaching out to me over his mother's grasp.

And as I smiled and waved back, the boy's eyes caught me off guard. I'd seen those eyes before, I knew them. With the carefully arranged shades of brown interlacing each other in a complexly arrayed iris surrounding the sharp pupil, it was clear to me where I had seen those eyes before.

They were mine.

I awoke with a start, shading my face with a hand from the now blinding sunlight coming through the forest canopy above. I was panting slightly, and small beads of sweat had rolled down my bare chest as I dreamt.

But that hadn't been a dream. It was a nightmare.

Shaking the remainder of my nightmare from my mind, I stood and looked around me, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. I wondered vaguely when I had phased back to my human form, but supposed it had probably been during the night. As I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand I winced up at the green canopy above, determining it was approximately mid-afternoon. I sighed, remembering the previous night when I had ran in a single direction for as long as I could away from the reservation. It had been about three days since I left the reservation, three days since I had received the invitation to the wedding.

I winced slightly, the dream from the previous night coming back to me in a wave of despair. I wanted to phase back, to become an animal that is unaffected by vain human emotions, but I couldn't. The wedding was scheduled for a week from the day I had left, which meant it was now in four days time. By now I had to be about 1,500 miles from the reservation- I could no longer hear the thoughts of any of my comrades while I was phased. It was nice to escape the constant eavesdropping, but the sense of loneliness was creeping up on me. I was sure that soon enough it would strike me in a weak spot, it was just waiting for me to make a mistake, to even slightly doubt my decisions.

But despite my agony for leaving the one I loved so dearly, I had promised myself the moment I had left home that I would not interfere. I would leave Bella and that filthy bloodsucker alone; it was what she wanted and I knew that now. Though I tried to tell myself this again and again, I just couldn't believe it with my heart. Right now my heart was aching for Bella. My heart was aching for her smell, her touch, the way she trusted me with her body when she was so fragile, I ached for everything about her. I wanted her, and I knew that, but how could I have her when she wanted another?

Thinking about these things was pointless. I paced across the mossy earth as I considered my options. Being three days from home, I would have just enough time to make it back the day before their wedding, but would it be enough time? Could I convince her that she was in love with _me_? And could I convince her that she should have chosen _me_ over _him_? There was just so much more I could give her in life, without having to take her life. That leech was so selfish, so self-righteous. If he cared one flying fuck about Bella's wellbeing, then why the _hell_ would he agree to _kill_ her? To take her life and make her into something unnatural, something that shouldn't exist? A _monster_? He didn't care, he didn't care about her at all. She was simply too blinded by her infatuation to see the truth, to see that _I_ care, and that she should have chosen _me_. We could have so much more together, and she could have the family I knew she desired, she could keep her relatives and friends and we could live a natural life _together_. She could love me as deeply as I had always known I loved her, and she could stay _alive_.

The back of my neck began to cringe as all my thoughts broke loose at once, as if from a dam. They ran rampant through my mind, flooding my many channels of self-discipline and control. I began running furiously through the woods in the direction that I knew I should be going, breaking tree limbs and crushing undergrowth as my body trembled violently. As I leapt over a large boulder my body erupted and I was free. I was again in the form that suited my best- my wolf body. I ran with furious determination, but the panting escaping my muzzle was not that of fatigue, but that of rage. My eyes burned with the fire of my emotions as I ran. I ran faster than I had ever ran before, keeping my gaze set in the eastern direction. It would probably take me less than three days to make the distance back at this rate. Hopefully I could just get there in time, hopefully I could stop Bella from making the worst, and last decision of her life. I was terrified to think of the alternate outcome.

The muscles of my highly-developed hind legs burned as the hours raced by. As the sun set behind me I quickened by pace, fighting against nature to get to the one I loved, to save the life of my Bella. I fought through the pain by closing my eyes momentarily, and imagining the small child in her arms, my child. Our son. My heart beat rapidly as my pace increased with my desires. This was the life we would lead, I just couldn't let her make this choice. It was wrong, it was so very, very wrong.

I began to imagine her walking down the isle on her wedding day, dressed in an extravagant white gown with Charlie at her side. She would approach that blood-sucking bastard and stand faithfully beside him at the alter. They would kiss at the end of the ceremony and be united together… forever. That night they would be together just as any other married couple would be, but soon after it would all change, everything would change. Just the image of his teeth on her neck, draining the life from her and stopping her beautiful heart with his venom made my anger swell. She would be dead in a matter of days, and then she would be one of them. A bloodsucking vampire. A monster. The sun finally disappeared behind me, but my legs did not slow. I would follow my own scent back to the reservation all night. I wouldn't stop until I came back to the woman I love. I just would not let myself stop before I saw my Bella again, alive.

The days passed in a haze after a while, my head became slightly foggy as I fatigued from the constant running. I was very close now, only about 450 miles away. Soon I would be able to hear my brothers and sisters from the tribe. They would know of my return, but I hoped the Cullens wouldn't have a clue. The less they knew about the situation, the better it would be for me. I was slightly relieved that the future-teller one couldn't see what I was going to do, that would be a bit of a relief.

It wasn't long before I could hear the thoughts of my brothers.

They sounded distressed, something was wrong.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! :)**


End file.
